The Queen and the Princess
by MoonDustAndStar
Summary: Recueil d'OS et de drabbles spécialement adressé aux lecteurs/lectrices de Swan Queen, vu qu'il sera rempli d'OS/drabbles sur ce couple ! Tous ratings (c'est pour ça que le rating M est mis en rating général), tous genres, tous personnages, toutes longueurs. Noté "COMPLETE" en permanence car recueil d'OS et de drabbles. Attention : publication irrégulière !
1. Révélation

**Bon, originellement, ce drabble était publié dans mon ancien recueil d'OS sur _Once Upon a Time_ , mais je l'ai supprimé pour faire trois recueils distincts... Comme ça, ceux qui n'aiment que le Swan Queen se régaleront avec ce recueil-ci, qui est réservé _seulement_ à nos chères Emma et Regina !**

 **Bon, par contre, il n'y aura plus de critères imposés, mais sachez tout de même que tous les genres, tous les personnages, toutes les longueurs et tous les ratings sont autorisés. Donc, à chaque OS noté M, je vous préviendrai pour les plus jeunes (juste au cas où), et je vous dirai la raison de cette note, qui pourra être variée ! Je vous préviendrai aussi en cas de _rares_ spoilers, en début de chapitre !**

 **Autre petite précision : ces OS n'auront aucun lien les uns avec les autres, donc vous pouvez parfaitement les lire dans le désordre !**

 **Disclaimer général :** **Rien dans ces histoires ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété des réalisateurs de la série, Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis, ainsi qu'à la chaîne ABC. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec ces OS et ces drabbles.**

* * *

 **Révélation**

POV Regina :

Je me tenais devant mon fils, aux côtés d'Emma. Il avait l'air vraiment surpris de nous voir toutes les deux, côte à côte, sans nous chamailler.

Je pris une grande inspiration et, après avoir serré la main d'Emma, je lançai :

\- Voilà, Henry... Nous... nous sommes... ensemble.

Il tressaillit, avant de... d'éclater de rire. Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Pour rien... C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre, genre, _vraiment_ bizarre ! Aussi bizarre que lorsque j'ai appris que Mr. Gold était mon grand-père, et que Peter Pan était mon arrière-grand-père, alors qu'il avait l'air aussi jeune que moi...

Emma hocha la tête, avant de rire de bon coeur à son tour. Et quelques secondes plus tard, je les rejoignis dans leur fou rire. Vraiment, être avec Emma m'avaient adoucie...

\- En fait, lors de ses derniers instants, on l'a quand même vu sous sa vraie forme, et là il était vieux !, s'exclama notre fils.

Nous hochâmes la tête d'un air entendu, avant de nous remettre à rire, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus respirer.

Et j'étais heureuse, tellement heureuse ! Si mon fils prenait ma relation avec sa véritable mère aussi bien, alors rien ne pouvait mal tourner ! Si ?

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... Et on se voit (bientôt) pour le prochain !**


	2. Sans toi - M

**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS pour ce recueil !**

 **Mais avant toute chos, je voudrais vraiment vous remercier ! Plus de personnes que je ne l'espérais ont suivi ce recueil ou l'ont mis en favori dès le premier drabble (pourtant pas fameux à mon goût), et ont posté des commentaires assez élogieux ! Alors merci à tous et bonne lecture (enfin, j'espère) ! :)**

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser, pour ce qui est de cet OS, que c'est un AU où Emma fait partie d'un gang, et où Regina est une jeune fille de bonne société. Vous auriez sans aucun doute pu le comprendre tout seuls (c'est très clair dans mon OS), mais j'ai quand même préféré préciser !**

 **Cet OS est très très sombre, je préfère vous prévenir dès maintenant... Si vous aimez les Happy Endings, vous n'êtes certainement pas au bon endroit !**

 **Petite (voire grande) indication :** **Les** _ **flashbacks**_ **(et ils sont nombreux, peut-être même plus que le moment présent) sont en** _ **italique**_ **.**

* * *

 **Sans toi :** **(Rating M pour cause de suicide et de lemon)**

Regina se tenait debout au-dessus de la mer déchaînée, et le vent fouettait ses longs cheveux sombres. Elle ne sentait plus le froid. Elle ne sentait plus rien, plus depuis qu'Emma... qu'Emma l'avait quittée. Parce que c'était malheureusement arrivé. Elle avait de suite su qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureuse d'elle, mais... elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle était si charismatique ! Dès qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, lors de leur premier jour à leur fac commune, elle avait su. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus lui échapper. Et elle en avait été presque... heureuse. Désormais, elle en souffrait. Elle en souffrait _tellement_...

* * *

 _Regina sortit de la voiture luxueuse de son père et répondit à son sourire, d'un air plus que distant. Elle avait bien essayé de le dissuader de l'amener à sa_ fac _, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Il avait insisté, parce que c'était sur le chemin de son lieu de travail._

 _Elle tourna le dos à la voiture et essaya de faire abstraction des ricanements d'un groupe de jeunes, tous regroupés autour d'une moto, sur laquelle se trouvait encore un jeune homme brun aux yeux d'un bleu saisissant, qu'elle pouvait voir de là où elle se trouvait. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds l'enlaçait encore, assise derrière lui._

 _\- Alors, une autre petite fille à son papa ?, lança-t-il d'une voix railleuse._

 _Regina essaya d'ignorer leurs commentaires désobligeants, mais elle pouvait déjà sentir la colère l'envahir peu à peu. Une rougeur certaine colorait déjà ses joues, et elle plaqua ses mains tremblantes de rage contre sa robe, qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux._

 _\- Hey,_ princesse _!, s'écria la jeune femme derrière le brun. Killian t'a demandé quelque chose, il me semble..._

 _\- J'en ai rien à faire, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton furieux, presque sifflant._

 _Un rire railleur s'éleva dans les airs, et la blonde descendit de la moto d'un mouvement souple, pour se diriger vers elle comme elle se serait dirigée vers une proie. Elle fit un petit signe de la main à la foule qui s'était peu à peu attroupée derrière Regina, comme pour la saluer, et la brune eut un léger tressaillement en l'entendant hurler en réponse._

 _\- Alors, c'est quoi ton nom,_ princesse _?, lui demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant finalement à deux pas d'elle._

 _Distance que Regina eût tôt fait de combler en avançant de deux pas dans sa direction._

 _\- Et le tien, c'est quoi ?, rétorqua-t-elle sans se laisser impressionner._

 _La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait tenté de la dominer, de quelque façon que ce soit, cela avait mal fini pour cette personne. En effet, elle avait des relations, et un... fort caractère. Ainsi qu'une rancoeur sans limites._

 _\- Emma. Emma Swan, répondit la blonde avec assurance en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la toisant d'un air dédaigneux._

 _Elle voulait tenter de faire cela, de l'intimider de cette façon ? Bien, alors elles allaient... jouer !_

 _\- Eh bien, chère Emma Swan, je suis peut-être une... "fille à son papa", mais je suis_ très _loin d'être petite. Alors tu ferais mieux de rester éloignée de moi, ma chère, parce que sinon... tu me trouveras. Et à ce moment-là, toi et tes petits... copains, vous serez juste... finis._

 _La jeune femme blonde recula, avant d'esquisser un sourire dur, qui disparut presque aussitôt lorsque Regina continua impitoyablement :_

 _\- Et je préfère encore être une fille à son papa qu'une stupide_ petite _étudiante qui arrive chaque jour en moto et qui sort avec un vrai connard pour se prouver qu'elle vaut quelque chose. Moi, au moins, je sais ce que je vaux._

 _Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers le hall de la fac, sans un regard en arrière. Elle continua cependant à sentir le poids de celui de Swan, dans son dos._

* * *

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans elle...

Elle observa encore un instant les vagues s'écraser avec violence sur les rochers pointus, avant de pivoter sur elle-même et de se laisser tomber en arrière. La première chose qu'elle espéra, lorsqu'elle sentit le sol disparaître, ce fut de la retrouver, où qu'elle soit. La deuxième, ce fut que sa mort soit rapide. Puis ses pensées disparurent, pour ne laisser place qu'aux souvenirs.

Celui de la première fois où Emma lui avait _réellement_ parlé.

* * *

 _Emma se tenait là, dans sa robe rouge scandaleusement courte. Dès que les yeux de Regina se posèrent sur elle, elle détourna le regard et fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue. Tentative pour lui échapper qui échoua lamentablement..._

 _La blonde s'avança vers elle, un verre dans chaque main, et passa devant elle en lançant d'une voix forte, pour couvrir le trop puissant son de la musique :_

 _\- Je dois te parler._

 _Regina, titillée par la curiosité, la suivit d'un pas tout aussi calme que le sien, d'abord hors de la maison, puis hors du quartier résidentiel rempli de vastes villas._

 _Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la forêt, la brune commença à s'inquiéter, mais continua de marcher d'un pas égal pour ne pas le montrer._

 _Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent finalement au pied d'un gigantesque arbre au tronc parfaitement circulaire. Une échelle de cordes leur permettait de monter vers une grande cabane, et Emma n'hésita pas une seconde avant de poser un pied sur le premier barreau et de commencer à monter. Regina, quant à elle, fronça quelques instants les sourcils avant de grimper à son tour. Lorsque, finalement, elle arriva en haut, elle aperçut Emma, assise sur le sol, les jambes et les bras croisés et les deux verres posés à côté d'elle._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, pour que ça nécessite une telle... solitude ?, demanda la brune en soutenant le regard d'acier de l'autre jeune femme._

 _Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration, avant de se lancer :_

 _\- Je ne veux rien prouver à qui que ce soit. Je veux juste... être heureuse, pour une fois. Et Killian..._

 _\- En quoi ça me concerne ?, la coupa Regina d'une voix impassible. On ne se connaît même pas, Swan, alors... je vois pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça._

 _La blonde l'incendia du regard, puis continua comme si elle n'avait pas pris la parole :_

 _\- Je peux comprendre que tu aies pris Killian pour un "vrai connard", mais... Il ne l'est pas. Pas vraiment. Il m'a accueillie chez lui sans même hésiter_ un seul instant _lorsque mes parents sont morts, et... je ne me débarasserai jamais de ma dette envers lui._

 _\- Alors tu es avec lui seulement parce que tu te sens redevable ?_

 _La jeune femme blonde baissa la tête avec honte._

 _\- Il m'aime, tu sais... Mais moi... Je ne l'aime pas._

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu restes avec lui, Swan ? C'est complètement idiot !_

 _\- Je sais ça !, lança Emma dans un accès de rage._

 _Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de demander pour changer de sujet :_

 _\- Alors, c'est quoi ton nom, princesse ? Tu me l'as toujours pas dit..._

 _Un long silence passa avant que Regina ne réponde finalement :_

 _\- Regina. Regina Mills._

 _\- Je sais que c'est stupide de rester avec lui, Mills, mais... Je n'y peux rien._

 _\- Si tu l'aidais grâce à tes actes, ça serait peut-être plus efficace que de lui laisser croire que tu l'aimes._

 _\- Je fais déjà partie du gang, je sais pas quoi faire de plus..._

 _\- Un gang ?!, s'exclama Regina, ne pouvant dissimuler sa surprise et son horreur. Et tu as été acceptée à la fac alors que tu fais partie d'un_ gang _, Swan ? C'est complètement dingue !_

 _Elle tourna les talons et redescendit l'échelle le plus vite possible, s'enfuyant loin d'Emma et de son... gang, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci la rappelle, d'une voix désespérée :_

 _\- Regina !_

 _En l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom, celle-ci s'arrêta net et se retourna, observant le visage brillant de larmes de la blonde._

 _\- S'il-te-plaît, ne dis rien à personne à propos de ce que je viens de te dire !, la supplia-t-elle d'une voix presque... brisée. Je t'en prie..._

 _La brune resta muette durant de longues secondes, avant d'acquiescer lentement. Et dire qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait..._

* * *

Ce souvenir s'évapora dans les airs à cause des vents qui sifflaient tout autour d'elle. Surgit alors celui de la première fois où elles s'étaient tenu la main.

* * *

 _Regina entra dans la grande maison de l'une de ses nouvelles meilleures amies, Tinker._

 _\- Hey, Tink, ça va ?, la salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire chaleureux, avant de se figer lorsque son regard se posa sur une autre jeune femme blonde. Swan..., la salua-t-elle d'un air distant._

 _\- Mills..., répondit tout aussi sèchement Emma._

 _\- Ecoutez, les filles..., les coupa net Tinker en se plantant entre elles pour couper court à leur dispute. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas, mais... Vous ne pourriez pas essayer de ne pas vous chamailler, ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui, pour mon anniversaire ?_

 _Lentement, les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent, mais Regina sortit tout de même dans le jardin pour inspirer quelques bouffées d'un air frais, si rare en cette chaude journée d'automne. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte vitrée donnant sur le grand jardin s'ouvrit, et la brune sut instantanément que ce n'était pas Tink qui venait la voir._

 _\- Swan..., soupira-t-elle alors._

 _\- Tu m'en veux toujours, pour le jour de la rentrée, n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _Elle se tut quelques instants, avant de reprendre d'un ton las :_

 _\- L'autre jour, dans la cabane, je veux dire... Je voulais simplement te faire mes excuses, mais... notre conversation a un peu trop déraillée. J'aurais certainement pas dû te faire part de mon secret sur le gang, mais... J'en pouvais plus de tout garder pour moi, alors... je te l'ai dit à toi, parce que tu étais là et que je devais déjà te dire autre chose. Donc, en gros, je m'excuse pour... ce jour-là. Je sais bien que je me suis comportée comme une vraie connasse ! Et j'en suis vraiment,_ vraiment _désolée._

 _Regina avait écouté cette longue tirade en silence, et finalement, elle laissa une des larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps rouler sur sa joue. Elle finit par répondre d'un ton légèrement hâché :_

 _\- Moi aussi, je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi... violente dans mes paroles. C'est juste que... tu as touché une corde un peu trop... sensible, Swan._

 _\- Laquelle ?, demanda celle-ci._

 _La brune hésita un long moment, évaluant la chose sous tous ses angles. Emma lui avait révélé des choses assez personnelles, mais pas à ce point-là... Alors, devait-elle lui dévoiler quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas même dit à sa meilleure amie, Tinker ? La blonde, après tout, était_ très _loin d'être son amie... Mais elle n'en pouvait plus non plus de garder cela pour elle. Alors elle se décida et commença :_

 _\- Mon père... Lorsque tu as dit que j'étais une "petite fille à son papa"... Enfin, lorsque Killian l'a dit, ça m'a blessé. Pas parce que je pensais que vous aviez peut-être raison, non... Plutôt parce que je savais que vous aviez tort. Que ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais venue avec lui, mais plutôt pour lui faire plaisir. Parce que... c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait m'accompagner pour une rentrée scolaire, avant de... mourir..._

 _Une larme roula sur sa joue, finalement suivie de beaucoup,_ beaucoup _d'autres. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour les essuyer, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Emma saisir la sienne, elle la serra en retour. De toutes ses forces. Parce qu'elle devait absolument se raccrocher à quelque chose avant de craquer totalement et de ne plus jamais se relever. Et aussi parce que, même si c'était extrêmement égoïste de penser à cela_ maintenant _, elle devait bien s'avouer que la sensation de la main de la blonde enroulée autour de la sienne était... merveilleuse !_

 _\- De quoi va-t-il mourir, Regina ?, demanda finalement Emma en resserrant sa prise sur la main de la brune._

 _\- De... d'un cancer... des poumons, hoqueta Regina._

 _\- Je suis_ vraiment _désolée..., murmura l'autre jeune femme en laissant son regard bleu acier se perdre dans l'eau turquoise de la piscine, agitée de petits remous à chaque fois qu'une légère brise passait à sa surface._

 _\- Je sais._

 _Après quelques minutes de silence harmonieux et paisible, la brune se ressaisit finalement et essuya ses larmes. Et les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, pour rentrer dans la maison en affichant un faux sourire paisible._

* * *

Les larmes de Regina gelaient sur ses joues tandis que le vent froid la fouettait de toutes parts, emportant avec lui ce souvenir pour le remplacer par un autre : celui de leur première étreinte.

* * *

 _\- Alors comme ça, la princesse obtient toujours d'aussi bons résultats ?, lança une voix que Regina connaissait bien, désormais._

 _Elle se contenta cependant d'afficher un sourire distant en voyant apparaître la tête d'Emma. Rien ne pourrait la faire sourire aujourd'hui, elle en était sûre et certaine. Pas lorsqu'elle savait que son père se retrouvait seul, sur un lit d'hôpital, branché à tout un tas de machines qui le maintenaient en vie... pour l'instant._

 _En voyant l'air sombre de la brune, Emma écarquilla les yeux :_

 _\- C'est ton père, n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _Regina hocha la tête en silence, des larmes emplissant peu à peu ses yeux._

 _\- Je suis désolée..., murmura la blonde en s'approchant lentement d'elle. Est-ce qu'il y a des chances pour que... ça s'arrange ?_

 _\- Non. Il ne survivra pas un mois, même avec toutes les machines qui le maintiennent pour l'instant en vie... On a tout essayé, je t'assure, mais... je vais quand même perdre mon père dans_ un mois _!_

 _Suivant son instinct, Emma entoura son amie de ses bras. La brune se blottit dans ses bras et enfouit la tête dans son cou, libérant enfin, le plus silencieusement possible, les sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis que la blonde l'avait retrouvée. Celle-ci la berça en chuchotant des mots de réconfort, se découvrant enfin assez de courage pour défaire un peu les liens qui la retenaient emprisonnée dans son gang..._

* * *

Quelques images de la scène de leur premier baiser surgirent ensuite dans l'esprit de Regina.

* * *

 _Emma hoqueta de rire en réponse à la blague de Tink. Elle avait beau être complètement saoûle, elle était sûre d'une chose : elle devait dévoiler ses sentiments à Regina. Elle avait rompu avec Killian quelques heures plus tôt seulement, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de mener cette double vie, mais... Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps avant d'avouer son amour à son amie. Et tant pis si cela ruinait tout ! Dans quelques jours, son père serait peut-être mort, alors... elle ne serait plus d'humeur à embrasser qui que ce soit !_

 _Elle fit alors signe à Regina de la suivre, et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux d'un pas titubant vers leur lieu de rendez-vous préféré._

 _\- Regina..., murmura soudain la blonde, qui semblait soudainement plus sobre. Je dois faire quelque chose, et j'espère vraiment que tu ne m'en voudras pas..._

 _Et elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amie, qui resta quelques instants immobiles, avant de l'enlacer en retour et d'approfondir le baiser. L'alcool y était peut-être pour quelque chose, mais là, tout de suite, elle avait besoin d'oublier..._

* * *

Et puis, ce fut au tour de leur première fois, qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tard, d'après ses souvenirs un peu embrouillés par la tempête qui faisait rage tout autour d'elle.

* * *

 _Regina frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Elle se jeta presque sur les lèvres de sa petite amie, et supplia :_

 _\- Emma... J'ai juste besoin d'oublier, s'il-te-plaît..._

 _Celle-ci hocha lentement la tête et l'attira de nouveau vers elle, plus calme (en apparence, tout du moins) que la brune._

 _\- Regina..., hésita-t-elle une dernière fois. Tu es sûre que c'est... la bonne solution ?_

 _Pour toute réponse, les doigts pressés de la jeune femme cherchèrent les boutons de son chemisier, qu'elle ouvrit en quelques secondes. A croire qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie... Elle poussa sa compagne vers le canapé grinçant coincé dans un coin du petit salon, et elle s'allongea à ses côtés, cherchant du bout de ses doigts fins l'attache du soutien-gorge de la blonde._

 _\- Regina..., essaya de dire Emma. Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas trop..._

 _Elle s'interrompit lorsque les doigts de sa petite amie frôlèrent l'un de ses tétons, qui durcit instantanément. Un léger gémissement jaillit de ses lèvres, qu'elle mordit lorsque la brune fit rouler la pointe de son sein entre deux de ses doigts. Elle ne devait surtout pas faire trop de bruit, les murs étaient on ne peut plus fin, et... Sa raison s'éteignit lorsque la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns se positionna au-dessus d'elle, collant ses hanches contre les siennes. Elle haleta de plaisir, sentant son intimité devenir de plus en plus humide._

 _\- Regina... S'il-te-plaît..., gémit-elle en caressant les épaules de la brune._

 _Elle obéit instantanément à sa supplication, et déboutonna le jean d'Emma en dessinant de son autre main des arabesques délicates le long de son ventre. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un peu trop délaissé les seins de la blonde, elle posa un tendre baiser sur l'un de ses tétons durcis. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts frôlèrent son intimité à travers sa culotte, lui soutirant un tout petit cri de surprise, très attendrissant._

 _Elle descendit le long de son ventre, faisant également glisser son jean noir le long de ses jambes. Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser délicat sur l'endroit où son plaisir devenait le plus sensible, avant de se redresser et de fondre de nouveau sur les lèvres de la jeune femme blonde. Ses doigts continuèrent cependant de la caresser, traçant des petits cercles sur sa culotte maintenant toute humide._

 _\- Regina..., soupira Emma en priant pour qu'elle la comprenne et, qu'enfin, elle se retrouve complètement nue et complètement... à sa merci._

 _Elle la comprit et fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes fuselées. Lorsqu'il n'y eût plus aucun rempart entre ses doigts et l'intimité de la blonde, Regina offrit à sa petite amie ce qu'elle n'avait jamais offert à personne d'autre. Elle lui fit l'amour avec une tendresse si... profonde, que lorsqu'Emma redescendit sur terre après son orgasme, elle faillit se mettre à pleurer devant cette preuve d'amour inconditionnel._

 _\- Je t'aime, Regina..., lui avoua-t-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Alors fais-moi l'amour comme moi je t'ai fait l'amour, Emma... Aime-moi, et... fais-moi oublier..._

 _Et la jeune femme blonde obéit._

* * *

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina, juste avant qu'elle ne percute l'eau avec une violence telle qu'elle ne sentit bientôt plus rien. Le dernier souvenir qui arriva à son esprit fut la voix de Killian qui lui disait, au téléphone : _Elle est morte, Regina. Je suis désolé..._ Une dernière pensée, qu'elle accorda bien volontiers à son premier amour : _Je te retrouverai, Emma. Je te retrouverai toujours..._

* * *

 **Bon, voilà pour ce plutôt long OS (par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, en tout cas) ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, malgré le fait qu'il soit** **très** **déprimant et** **très** **sombre... Et j'espère aussi que le lemon était bien écrit, vu que c'est mon premier entre deux femmes ! Bon, dites-moi tout, et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt pour le prochain OS !**

 **Je tiens aussi à dire que vous pouvez me proposer des idées d'OS, qu'importe leur rating, qu'ils soient AU ou non, leurs genres, etc...**

 **P.S.** **:** **Désolée pour cette forme un peu bizarre, avec plus de flashbacks que de moments dans le présent, mais je pensais que c'était vraiment l'idéal de faire comme ça...**


End file.
